The Fan Fictions
by chocolatecoveredbananacheese
Summary: Based a little off of The Game and What's a DVD. Don't sue. I didn't plagerize. Dedicated to everyone who reads this. Woot! Will have alternating ships.
1. The Macintosh

**A/N: I have struck inspiration!!! This is like the story what's a DVD with a tiny mix of the game. Don't sue. Love you all. The Aang Gang discovers the internet lol. My first one is with fan fictions lol. Ok. The sequel shall be the vids people produce. So yeah. No one take my sexy idea!!!! Lol. Ok here we go.**

The Fan fictions

Chapter 1

The Macintosh

The Aang Gaang came from a clearing. They stumbled upon Azula and Zuko bickering like two chattering Hog Monkeys. Iroh was sipping his tea calmly. Ever since Mai and Ty Lee joined the Avatar, Azula had no where else to turn unless if she wanted to end up like Zuko. So she sought refuge with Iroh and Zuko. Ty Lee broke apart the argument.

"Hi um… Azula."

"Well… If it isn't Circus and Goth girl. Come crawling back."

"Um no… we're still traveling with the Avatar and his friends." Ty Lee stated.

"Why? Why them over your friend?" Azula asked surprised.

"Because instead of treating us like friends, you treated us like servants or side kicks!" Mai shouted.

Azula stood in shock. She froze for a moment. Then snapped out of her trance.

"Fine. If you're not with me then you're an enemy." Azula said as she advanced. Blue flame sprouted from her finger tips. As she was about to strike she tripped. Sokka and Toph burst out laughing.

"Damit Agni!" Azula screamed. "That wasn't there before!"

"What is it?" Aang asked confused.

"It's a box. Of some… sort…" Katara said just as confused.

"It has a little apple on it." Sokka said. **(I'm not sure if Macs have apples on them.)**

"Push it." Toph said.

"Ok… I don't get it. I like broke my foot and you're more worried about a damn box?!" Azula yelled.

"Here what's this little circle thing?" Zuko said walking over. He pressed it. The circle turned orange then green.

"You did something. I can tell you that." Sokka said.

"Like I couldn't see that you peasant." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Ok… It says load…ing." Aang said.

"Veeeerrrrry perceptive Aang." Sokka said.

"Hey there's a bunch of things on the screen now." Aang said.

"OOOO I like that blue one." Katara said.

"This one?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you we get that to open?" Aang asked.

"What about this thing?" Toph said as she made the white object bounce off the Earth.

"Alright." Aang said. He moved the little object.

"Hey! What's that thing?' Sokka said pointing to a white pointed object.

"Click on the blue thing." Toph said.

"Ok." Aang said. He clicked on the blue object that said Internet Explorer.

"So what's the internet?" Sokka asked.

"No idea." Zuko said. "No idea."

As the thing opened up a page stated a fan fiction?" Sokka asked.

"Let's find out." Aang said.

But instead of clicking on help he clicked on Anime/Manga.

"You clutz." Zuko said.

"Sorry." Aang said. "Hey look at this." Aang said pointing the mouse to a link.

"Avatar the Last Airbender." Katara read.

"Click on it." Toph said. **(Lol Toph like to push buttons.) **

The link opened and showed a bunch of other links.

"I think it's about us." Katara said reading the summaries. "All of us."

"Click on this one." Sokka said.

"Alright but what's a Kataang?" Aang asked.

"Maybe we'll find out if we see what it is." Sokka said.

"Aang clicked on the link. It said Up on the Rooftop by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave M rated.

"What's M?" Iroh asked finally curious.

Sokka shrugged. Guess we'll find out soon."

They all sat patiently waiting for the link to open.

"Spirits this is slow!!!" Zuko screamed and bashed the box.

"It's not gonna help it if you hit it you idiot!" Katara yelled.

Zuko sat with his arms folded. Aang eagerly awaited to see what Kataang and M rated was. but they would all have to wait.

**A/N: I felt like starting with a Kataang fic lol. Of course I might have to have other ships in this because people do write about other ships or things. I know I'm disgusted to lol. Ok next chap coming soon. Woot! Tell if you like. Now be like Toph and push the button.**

Member of the Boomeraang Squad: charleegirl, Jesus.Lives, Liselle129, Strix Moonwing, Avatarwolf, MormonMaiden, libowiekitty, Snows of Yester-Year, La Vixen de Amor, chocolatecoveredbananacheese, and honorary member SnakeEyes16


	2. Up on the Rooftop

**A/N: Now is Up On the Rooftop for the Aang Gaang. Hahaha! Will Aang ever find out what Kataang and M rated are? Answer: Yes. And Yes. Hahahahahaha! I'm evil I'm subjecting a 12 year old to sex stories. Hahahaha! Ok here we go.**

Chapter 2

Up on the Rooftop

The link opened to the story.

"Finally! For Agni's sake!" Zuko shouted.

"Alright lets do this!" Ty Lee squealed.

"Oh cool these are stories. About us." Sokka said.

"Ok let's read." Aang said.

The group started to read. They took there turns if it was there thoughts or character. They finally got to the M scene. The started to read.

"I think I found out what M is." Aang said.

Sokka was in the bushes vomiting. Toph was laughing. Ty Lee and Mai were looking very uncomfortable. Zuko was looking very disturbed. And Katara and Aang were blushing frantically. As they finished the story Sokka came back in the clearing. Anger stamped on his face. He walked up to the Airbender grabbed by the neck, picked him up and shook him.

"You… YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!!!???" Sokka screamed.

"Ca…n't breathe." Aang said.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted.

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled through gritted teeth.

"He didn't write this or did this!" Katara said trying to save Aang.

"THEN WHO DID!???!" Sokka still screaming. He put down Aang but still held him tightly by the neck.

"This, Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave." Katara said.

"FIND HER!!" Sokka screamed. At one last shake Aang collapsed. Everything blacked out for Aang.

"Great job Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"I… I didn't mean to." Sokka said.

"You kinda wanted to kill him then murder him." Toph said.

"Oh who asked you?" Sokka said.

"No one. I just felt like saying it."

"She is right." Zuko said.

"Yeah." Ty Lee chimed in.

"Try to heal him or something." Sokka said.

"I'll try." Katara said. She tried Waterbending. Nothing. "This isn't good."

"Oh great. I killed the Avatar." Sokka said.

"Well um… there is this one thing I learned at the Water tribe healing hut." Katara said nervously.

"What? What is it?" Sokka asked frantically.

"It's call mouth to mouth resuscitation." Katara said. **(CPR to those who don't know.)**

"Who cares? Use it!" Sokka shouted.

"Alright for every two breathes I take push Aang's chest 15 times." Katara said. Sokka nodded. "Ok, here we go." Katara said as she put her mouth to Aang's.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sokka said. "What're you doing?"

"Saving Aang." Katara said.  
"By making out with him? Oh why don't you just strip for him if you must."

"Sokka!" Katara said blushing… a lot. "Stop thinking nasty thoughts. So can I do this o what?"

"Alright fine." Sokka said.

Katara began CPR. After two minutes Aang started to cough.

"Did I end up in that story?" Aang asked weakly. Katara smiled. Fury built up in Sokka.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you!?" Sokka yelled.

"Oh give it a rest." Mai said.

"Yeah we all no your sis as a thing for the Avatar anyway." Ty Lee said.

"No I don't." Katara said blushing.

"Hmmm. Denied quickly and blushing. Ty Lee's right." Toph said.

"What?! I… Wait, how do you know I'm blushing?" Katara asked.

"Because you just said you did. Hahaha!" Toph laughed.

"I hate you."

"How about we read another one of these?" Iroh asked.

"Sure." Azula said. "Because they don't care about my broken foot!"

"Here what's this?" Aang asked.

"Switcharoo. By Missratava16." Katara said.

They clicked on the link and waited for the next story to pop up.

**A/N: Hahaha! Lol. I'm going to add the story with this. It's just that Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave deleted The Game and Up On The Rooftop. I know I'm upset also. Next chap shall be switcharoo.**


End file.
